sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Meltdown (Escapades)
Warp Configuration (Escapades) The space cathedral was quieter than usual. Dead silent actually. Cubic Zirconia and Strontium Titanate were on their opposite ends of the building. In Strontiums office, he was guiding his pearl to flip through cameras that covered the entire gem empire. Not just street cameras. Cameras that he could help gather his weird thoughts together. Something wasn’t adding up. All these things that have been happening haven’t seen right to him. I mean he is a God for crying out loud. He should know all. He shouldn’t be swindled by useless, replaceable rocks below him. He shouldn’t but he doesn’t know why he is. That was until his pearl flipped to a camera in Cubic’s room. All screens monitors and buttons were off and the only source of light was from the big glass dome above him. He was just sitting there, staring out into space. Strontium: Him… Pearl: Pardon me? Strontium: He’s the reason… Pearl: The reason for what my creator? Strontium: For all of this mess happening… Cubic’s eyes went directly to the camera, locking eyes with Strontium. Strontium didn’t nudge. They were having a staring contest through a camera. Cubic lifted his hand up closing the grand doors behind him, while still making contact with with his other half. He proceeded to lift his arm up to the camera and bawled his hands into a fist crushing the camera and losing communication on both ends. Strontium sat back in his seat, crossing his arms and sighing. Pearl: That concludes all the important cameras. Do you wish for me to cycle through it again? Strontium: No. Pull Aquamarine. Pearl: Which one? Strontium: THE Aquamarine… The stable one. Pearl: Right away sir. Pearl pulled up the screen and all of Aquamarine’s information was displayed. Strontium: *Sighs*. It should say terminated above his name… Pearl: Do you want me to change that so that the media won’t draw conclusions about you again? Strontium: No, I should have killed him when I saw him back on Earth! He slammed his fist down on the side of his chair out of rage. Strontium: I wanted to install tracking devices to every gem but nooooo. Cubic said that that goes against our laws of privacy! Now look at him, he’s escaped to Earth! Pull up Ane’la Andara! The pearl pulled him up and strontium jumped out of his seat. Strontium: And him, our strongest turn against in the rebellion and is still living! I was face to face with him back on earth. Damn it this isn’t right! Pearl: I’m with you on that one. Strontium: You’re the only one I can trust. I can’t even trust that Galena. Pearl: Wait… I hear something… It was the warp going off in the entrance. Strontium peeked outside his door to see who it was. He wasn’t able to tell who the gem was from his room so he left to investigate. The closer he walked to the gem the more he could make out his figure. Strontium: Pearl, follow behind me. Pearl: Yes sir. They walked down the hallway only to notice that the gem was Rainbow Calsilica. She seemed eager and was tapping her foot. Strontium: Can I help you? Rainbow Cal: I’m here to speak with Cubic. Strontium: What’s happened? She she crossed her arms and squeezed the bridge of her nose. Rainbow Cal: Something that concerns and worries me. And I don’t ever get concerned or worried about anything. Strontium: Why can’t you tell me? Rainbow Cal: Because I know that you won’t be able t- Cubic Zirconia was heard walking out of his room. Cubic: Calsilica, I’m ready. Rainbow Calsilica stepped off of the warp pad, not making eye contact with Strontium. Strontium crossed his arms and watched as she followed behind Cubic. Cubic’s pearl followed behind them. Cubic’s room door closed. Strontium: Pearl. Pearl: Yes my- Strontium: Stand next to his door and see what can hear. Pearl: ... Uh… Strontium: Well don’t just stand here. Go stand next to the door like I ordered you. Pearl: Yes, my creator. Pearl did as he instructed and jogged to the door and leaned on it, to see what he could hear. Strontium began his journey back to his room but before he could make it, the warp was going off again. This time with Divine Fire And Luminescent Green Andara fighting with each other on the warp pad. Strontium Turned to the conflict. Green: Let go of me! Divine: Stop squirming before I send you into your gem! Green: This isn’t going to turn out how you want it! You’re not gonna get what you want! Divine: Be that as it may, seeing you get into trouble satisfies my needs! Strontium: What do you two want? And stop fighting on that warp pad, it’s sacred. The two tumble onto the floor. Divine put Green into an arm lock and looked him in his eyes. Divine: Tell him what you did! Green: No! Divine: Tell HIm WHAt YOU DID! Divine: NO! The noise caused Cubic to open his doors. He rushed out with Rainbow calsilica following him. His pearl noticed the other pearl hiding behind the door. The hiding pearl ran ahead of Cubic and hid behind Strontium. Cubic: What’s going on here? Rainbow Cal: Maybe they heard about too. Cubic picked both of them off the floor. Cubic: Do you know what she’s talking about? Divine: I don’t know. I’m sure green does. Divine gave him a devilish look. Green looked to everyone facing him. Cubic: Well? Do you? Green: I um… W-what are you guys talking about? Calsilica: The homeworld warp to Earth. Strontium brought his arms down from being crossed and looked a Calsilica. Strontium: What about that warp? Calsilica: Somehow, gems have managed to configure it to warp to earth. Strontium look directly at Luminescent Green. Strontium: What do you have to say? Green: N-nothing! Strontium: Divine, since he won’t say it, you tell me what happened. Divine: He was harboring gems and helping them get to Earth. I watched the entire thing happen. Green covered his face in shame. Everyone else in the room looked disgusted. Cubic: Calsilica, leave. Calsilica: As you wish. Calsilica warped out. Strontium: Who were they?! Green: T-they were. Strontium: Stop stuttering and spit it out! Divine: It was the Antimony and Tashmarine. You know, the ones who were from the public shattering? Strontium: You’re gonna get shattered for this... I’ve had enough… Green burst out into tears and fell to his knees. Green: Noooo!! I’m sorry!! I won’t ever do it again!! I promise!! Strontium: You’re right, you sure won’t be doing this again. I’m not even going to argue with you on this. For once I think even Cubic agrees with me on this. Cubic just stared at Green. Strontium spoke to his pearl. Strontium: Is what Calsilica said what you heard? Pearl: Yes. It is. Cubic: What was that? Cubic pearl spoke and pointed at his opposite pearl. Pearl: I knew he was doing something strange! Cubic: What are you talking about? Strontium: Cubic, silence your pearl, before I do it. Cubic: Pearl, ignore him. Tell what you need to tell me. Cubic’s pearl spoke. Pearl: He sent his pearl to listen in on your conversation with Rainbow Calsilica. Cubic walked and got into Strontiums face. Cubic: You sent your pearl to spy on me? Strontium: What does it matter? We both got what we needed. Let’s continue the execution. Cubic: No! Divine & Strontium: What?! Cubic: Green, go home and get your stuff. You’re being banished from the gem empire. Strontium’s eye twitched. Divine’s fists began to flame up. Luminescent green got up off the ground. Green: Are you serious? Cubic: Since you miss the Earth so bad you will be sent there and prohibited from coming back. Now go. Strontium: Out of all of the things I’ve disagreed with you with, This is by far the worst thing I’ve ever heard you say! Divine: Agreed! Cubic: Divine, do you want to be the one that wants to be executed? Divine angrily left. Cubic: Green, head to my room so I can get things sorted out here. Pearl, go with him. The two left as instructed. Strontium: I don’t like you at all, you know that? Cubic: So I’ve noticed. There better ways to handle things though. Strontium: He staged a public shattering, Cubic! Why ARE YOU LETTING HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS!? Cubic I’m not! Strontium: YES YOU ARE! GOING TO EARTH IS EXACTLY WHAT HE WANTS! Cubic: So what?! What are you going to do about!? Strontium: Enjoy these last few days of tormenting me and shutting me down! But I promise you. I PROMISE YOU that your human concept ways will last no more. Cubic: You’ll have to outsmart me first. In case you’ve forgotten, I’ve left you powerless because of your evil sadistic ways. Things like that just don’t happen for any random reason. Cubic walked off into his room. Strontium did the same. Strontium: Pearl call a Bluebird gem here. Pearl: Which one? Strontium: The psycho-creation one. ~End~ Warp Configuration (Escapades) Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fan Fiction